


rabbits

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [5]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character ficlets from the supers!verse - Kevin</p>
            </blockquote>





	rabbits

They'd start looking for him soon, Kevin knew. He'd see Big Rob's staff fan out from the bus, or his phone would start vibrating in his pocket, or even just Joe bellowing his name, loud and obnoxious, across the otherwise deserted rest stop on the side of a highway somewhere in the middle of America.

But until then, Kevin was stealing this moment. He sat, quiet and still, feeling the breeze pass through the empty space where his body wasn't, and watched as the bunnies hopped in and out of their burrows. There were two brown ones; one had a white tail that made Kevin smile.

They hopped over to near where he was, noses twitching as they caught the remnants of his scent that he had tracked in before he'd faded away. But the wind had faded the trail, and white-tail groomed it's face for a moment before hopping closer.

"KEVIN!" Joe bellowed, and they were gone, back down their burrow and to safety.

Kevin envied them. He waited until the last second before pulling himself back to solidity and popping up, just like a bunny, out of the long grass. Joe clutched his heart. "Dude, come on, we're rolling. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Lurking in the long grass," Kevin said with a twitch of his nose.

Joe laughed, curiousity forgotten. "Freak," he said fondly as he turned and waded through the field back towards where real life was waiting for them.


End file.
